


love is stupid. happiness is admitting we aren't better than stupid.

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Portuguese, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Britta convida Frankie para se mudar para o apartamento 303





	love is stupid. happiness is admitting we aren't better than stupid.

"Isso vai ser tão divertido" Britta disse quando ela abriu a porta do apartamento 303 naquele dia. 

"Eu ainda não disse que eu vou me mudar pra cá" Frankie que estava no outro lado da porta disse. 

"Eu sei, mas vamos entre" 

Aquilo era estúpido. Frankie tinha um bom apartamento já, um apartamento organizado e limpo (e solitário, mas ela já tinha se acostumado com isso). Ela devia ter dito que não estava interessada imediatamente, assim que Britta disse que o aluguel do apartamento estava difícil de pagar agora que Abed e Annie tinham ido embora e subsequentemente perguntou se Frankie não teria interesse em se mudar para lá junto com ela. 

Quando Frankie olhou o apartamento ela notou muitas das coisas de Abed e Annie ainda estavam lá, mas havia uma certa melancolia a respeito do lugar. Embora talvez isso se devesse ao estereótipo de mulher sozinha vivendo com um monte de gatos. Haviam três visiveis naquele momento e todos eles estavam encarando ela com cautelosa curiosidade. 

"Então quantos gatos você tem ?" Frankie perguntou.

"Quatro. Me deixe apresentá-los a você. Essa mocinha na janela é a Suzie B, a no sofá é Matilda, eu não vejo Orwell por aí mas ele gosta de se esconder, e este aqui é Daniel" Britta disse apontando para o gato com apenas um olho em cima da bancada e aí Britta chegou sua boca bem perto do ouvido de Frankie e sussurrou "Ele é o meu favorito, mas não conte para os outros" 

"Certo, eu não vou. Hum...prazer em conhecê-lo Daniel" Frankie disse e afagou o gato atrás em sua cabeça. 

"Ele gosta de você !" Britta disse surpresa.

"Eu acho que é cedo demais para determinar isso" 

"Se ele não gostasse de você saberia, ele tende a morder. E Daniel quase nunca gosta de ninguém, ele sempre mostrava os dentes para o Abed" 

"Certo" 

"Então nós temos dois quartos" 

"Qual é o seu ?" 

"Eu não decidi ainda, eu estava esperando você escolher qual você vai querer, por enquanto eu estou apenas ficando no sofá" 

"Britta eu posso ser honesta ?" 

"Sim, é claro" 

"Talvez seria mais prudente você arranjar outro apartamento, um menor, ao invés de procurar um colega de quarto para dividir este" 

"Mas eu não quero. Tipo sim eu só vivi aqui pra valer por um ano, mas eu passei tanto tempo aqui antes com eles. Esse lugar foi um lar para o nosso grupo, e ainda está aqui mesmo que a maioria deles não esteja. E desde que nós estamos honestas, eu menti antes, meus pais já disseram que eles pagariam o aluguel todo se eu realmente quisesse ficar, eu apenas sinto falta de ter alguém por perto, é incrível o quão fácil você se desacostuma a ficar sozinha"

Aquilo era estúpido. Frankie tinha um bom apartamento já, um apartamento organizado e limpo (e solitário, mas ela já tinha se acostumado com isso). Mas aparentemente ela não tinha se acostumado a ver Britta estando solitária e de alguma maneira isso realmente importava. 

Mais tarde ela acharia outros motivos porque ela disse o que ela disse em seguida, dentre eles proximidade do campus, a economia financeira de dividir o aluguel e ter alguém por perto para fazer a manobra de heimlich caso ela engasgasse com comida. Mas realmente foi o pensamento de Britta sozinha lá que fez a diferença. 

"Certo. Eu vou me mudar cá" 

"Mesmo ?" Britta disse com um sorriso que parecia iluminar o seu rosto.

"Sim, eu acho que vai ser divertido" 


End file.
